Neon Genesis Equestria
by Nekotabi
Summary: Hikari Shinji have a weird dreams about a purple unicorn, It was premonition that he shall embrace his destiny, by making friend. - English was not my mother language, I'm sorry if it not very good. Very-very sorry.
1. Chapter1 The Boy and Pony

Neon Genesis Equestria.

Disclaimer : My Little Pony : Friendship is Magic and character belong to Hasbro and Neon Genesis Evangelion and character belong to Gainax. This is just fanfic. #English was not my mother tongue, soo maybe there are lots of mistake. But I try. . chapter one Shinji met twi.

–

"What are you doing here?"

Alone, the boy standing in the middle of the road when he heard a soothing voice whispers in his ear. He turned his head; try to find the source of the voice. But as he gazed, nothing he but an endless darkness where light fade away. He hears no sound. Not even the speckled rain made voices. It was like a scene from a silent movie. Not in monochrome it is in full color provided by the light from the only source, a street lamp. He could see the black color of the asphalt and gray color of rubble, and also the faded paint of broken bicycle that was belong to him.

The voice, what did it says? It asked him, what he doing here? He doesn't know, more than that, he simply never cares.

"Why are you alone, where is your friends?" the voice heard again, asking silly question..

Friend!? What a strange word, an alien concept, a mysterious thing. What constitute a friend? The boy find no suggestion, yet his heart drawn painfully to this word. He know some people, their name. Are those people his friend? No, he answers.

What a friend? What constitute a friend actually?

"What a friend? That is tricky question, how if I show you instead? My name is Twilight Sparkle. What is your name?"

The boy answers the question, Shinji. Ikari Shinji.

"Shinji.. Nice to meet you..."

–

"Train A2 has been left... Tokyo three station."

Darkness fades away into light as Shinji awakened by the voice of the train station announcement. It seems that he daydreaming again, with same dream, each dream more vivid than before. This dream got stronger, especially since he accepted a letter from his father.

Had long since his father contacts him, it's been years. No telephone, no letter, nothing. He did not even come to his birthday, always busy with his works in Tokyo three. The boy has long been considered his father to be dead. His old guy left him to an uncle that never really care and then gone. He think his father share that mutual feeling.

But dead man can't write a letter. A letter that are marked a big logo of Nerv, organization where his father works, comes to him few days ago. All the writing comes with type, except the signature. Shinji know, that this signature belong to his father. He ever see it once, he never forget. Even he hates his father so much, he accept this invitation because he would accept any ticket to go away from that empty hole where he lived before. Deep in his heart, he seeks to change. Deep in his heart he find hope for his father, a hope that he had already try to extinguish so hard.

What time is it? Shinji looked to a big clock hang in station. It is showed him that he has wait for more than three hour. Hope was slowly lost in his heart. He gets sleepy.

A mirage of a purple little unicorn awakens him. It is only a mere second, and the unicorn gone. Maybe it is only a hallucination provided by hot air of this city. But why the Pony.

"Shinji, Ikari Shinji Right?" said a very beautiful woman, "I'm so sorry, we had a little trouble."

A beautiful woman with black purpleish long hair greet him. Shinji and this woman shakes hand, he only see a smile that beauty from magazine. If Shinji doesnt see the Nerv Logo, he must been guess the girl is a model or movie star.

Suddenly Shinji acknowledge in the air three helicopter flies with loud noises, the type Shinji only ever see in a movie, heavy armored helicopter. They go full speed to the south, like going to a battlefield.

"Damn JDSF, we too late, hop in the car kid, we need go fast, really fast, by the way my name Misato Katsuragi, nice to meet you," Mitsuko invite shinji to a shake.

"Shinji, Ikari Shinji..." said Shinji.

"Prepare Shinji-kun It is going to be one hell of a ride," This lady was not kidding.

It is really one hell of a ride, at least they flip over the car once and almost hit a cat twice. Misato, the lady with a black-purple hair ride along the city street like a drunk nascar racer. Shinji almost can't believe he still alive, in that roller coaster to death. It look like this woman try to defy gravity as they jump and drift along quiet city.

"Aw, Damn! I hope NERv got Insurance Policy on my car," Said Misato "Well, Shinji! Welcome to NERv Tokyo Three Base, Incredible spacious underground base, that makes no sense. Yes, they should pay the worker more."

Shinji gap in amazement as he look from the window to a underground city. Buildings hanging on the ceiling of the sky, and in the ground an mysterious pyramid stand in artificial forest. The scenery is soo beautiful yet so absurd. They now sit in a car, that slowly moved along inside giant escalator. They go deep down to the earth.

"Misato, what is this earthquake?" Said Shinji after he felt small tremor.

Misato answer with a flat voice, "It's kind of... hey how your travel? I heard that your village had nice sake, is it right?"

"I guess"

"If only I got more holiday. By the way do you want to know what we doing here... we defend the earth... do you know the Second Impact.. "

–

Behind the black Glasses his father stare him, Shinji didn't see his father eyes, but yet he can feel that cold icy eyes pierce into him. Shinji clenched his hand. He look up above him. A giant purple devil face look back to him, they called it Evangelion. That is war machine, build to fight the Angel. The monster that rampage everything, and destroy world few years ago by creating second impact.

The people busy looking into the monitor, or passing away with sophisticated equipment. Shinji know, they look at Shinji, try to eavesdrop everything. Want to know who is this new child soldier. In anger, he looks back to Misato. That woman look troubled, even in her strong composure. Misato smiled, a smile of warm vanity.

"I know you afraid, it not that hard, you just need to ride on the Evangelion and you gonna be okay..."

"Don't touch me!" Shinji reject Misato hand that reach for him "I know it is a lie".

"Do you really understand what the stakes here, do you realize what happened if we can't destroy this angel. That could be the end of the world, many people will die!"

"Just find somebody else!" Said Shinji.

The short silent was interrupted by tremor that grow stronger each time. Misato looked like lost word, he only stare Shinji. The boy did not dare to see Misato's face. Misato try to seek help from the boys father, she know that it is a wrong choice. Commander gendou not a people person.

"What a waste of time! The boy useless make he gone, we send first child..." The boy's father turns his back on Shinji while fixing his glasses position.

Misato glare in anger to his commander, then he said with rage "Do you understand the situation commander; Rei is not in the good condition!"

"The boy won't work, send her here."

Misato then glance a Shinji with mixture of hate, sad and desperate. She didn't do anything, only go away from the location after a salute to her commander. In the wind Shinji hear Misato's curse, he don't know it is for his father or for him.

Shinji still there, inside he want to scream, not by fear but by anger. He stares to his father back and yell.

"So you want me to come for this!"

Gendou hold his walk; turn around to Shinji, "What do you expect? Cookies?"

"I... " Shinji doesn't answer, he stare on the ground, girt his teeth.

The backup pilot came, and Shinji shocked. A gurney with a young women lay in it push into near the Evangelion. The beautiful girl was wrapped by bandage, he look like seriously injured. He try to stand, but then fall into floor. He was try to stand but only unsteady hold to the rail, even to breathe already very hard for her. The girl groaned in pain, try to stand up. Even to watch is already very painfull.

"First child reporting to duty... uhuk" She cough blood.

"Rei how your condition?" Said Commander Ikari.

"Yes sir I can do it.. uhuk.. uhuk.."

What happening? His father send a sick girl in a battle. This is madness! Inside, Shinji want to scream but outside he only stare the floor in silence. Clench his fist, he want to hit the air, scream to the sky. He want to explode his anger in center of being. He want to die.

"Shinji... Shinji..."

And then suddenly, comes the great shock. A great earthquake shakes the earth as Angel try to dig a hole to base below. Nerv base was build to defend from inhuman attack, but that not enough. Nerv base was shatered piece by piece. Shinji look up, when he found a great debris fall from the Nerv celling. The piece of concrete will flatened him to the ground. He gonna die.

"Shinji.. Shinji.."

With same voice that he heard in the dream, she speak to him. It is inside a dream again, he become a six year old boy again.

"Shinji... This is Twilight, how your doing?"

"Not good, I, I.."

"Afraid?"

"..." Shinji not answer

Twilight smile" Dont worry Shinji. We in this together. Hoof to hoof. Now it is time for you to stand up. You have things to protect... you are not alone..."

Shinji looked up. The hand of Eva protecting him from debris fall. He look at the sick pilot then to his father.

"I will pilot Eva.." The Boy Said.


	2. Chapter 2 The Boy and Pony 2

CHAPTER ONE : THE BOY AND A PONY (2)

#########

The Monster is in front of the Boy. The giant; Angel they called it, is not in the shapes beautiful person with light and wing and halo, but as a dark creature of abomination with aura of pain and sins. It has body of black flesh, and in his chest, blood red core. A mask of skull subtitute the head, has a high pitch scream like of a ghost and lazer beam that explodes everything.

Shinji cant move. The monster snap Eva's arm, and the boy feel the same pain. It is feel like his own arm is twisted. He scream in top of his longue. He feel as if thousand of needle trust his arm and twist it. He feel his bone fractured.

"Pull yourself Shinji, don't Worry I am with you.." say Twilight.

"I'm afraid.. I don't want to be here.. I will fail.." Say The Boy.

Twilight hoof touch boy hand. Shinji saw the mirage of the horselike creature with horn shown inside Eva as a siluet of purple shadow. Shadow of Pony.

Twilight whisper slowly to near fainted Shinji "We in this together. I'm with you Shinji, You are not alone. "

#####

"Synchronization increase 20% more," said Ritsuko, the doctor and the leader of techincal division of NERV, "Well, you know, I think that boy was quite something, in many sense."

"Whose the father..." said Misato "wait what with the..., that's weird!"

Misato gaping with surprise as the Eva gauge increased to abnormal. It is beyond logic, she even see Ritsuko murmuring to herself about the impossibility of the gauge. He look at the monitor while observing situation there. The situation itself is not good, Eva 01 is cornered.

"First child are talking to himself..." said one of the operator.

Misato immediately respond, "Can we listen what he murmuring?"

"No Mam... there's some noise disturb our frequency."

Misato biting his finger, "Hallucination! this is dangerous."

"Mam, Eva 1 hand are not in function."

"Damn! Get him out, this is too dangerous, Shinji, hear me.. Shinji... " Misato scream "What, Light! Are Angel going to attack again!? Operator report"

"No Mam, its Actually comes from... umm Eva Horn...", say the operator.

"O, horn.. Wait what? Horn? Is that even possible?" ask Misato , no one replied, "is it not a decoration!? I thought it is decoration.."

Ritsuko found something, "That is AT Field... I don't know it is never happened. "

She look into the big monitor on the wall, and it clear the light comes from Eva-01 horn. Eva is going berserk, even beyond berserk. Nobody know what happen anymore. The Purple light, repair Eva-01 AT Field, then it is push back that Angel. Now the tide is turn, Eva-01 is not cornered he move forward to attack Angel.

The light in Eva-01 forming purple halo. It is like little sun inside dark city, brilliant and yet soft.. The horn's purple halo glow in great radiant. Eva march toward third Angel. Scream. The Evangelion horn thrusted Angel's core, the core dissolve into millions sparkling dust of confetti.

"It is beautiful," suddenly Ritsuko murmured, amazed in agape.

#########################

"Shinji..."

The Boy awake. The first thing he notice is all white ceiling a sign that he wasn't home. Slowly he remembered that he now not in his old town, he is now in Tokyo-3. Slowly he remember how the angel snap his hand, a letter from his father, angel, eva, purple pony. Purple Pony? Maybe that come from his dream.

"Shinji, you awake. I really worry about you."

He feel pain in his entire body. He still remember the pain in his arm. Even now think about it make him shakes.

"I think we really really lucky that time, I don't know what happened but Evangelion can connect with me."

Shinji jumped in his bed shoked, but he didn't move very much. He still find had to move his body.

"What, who, why are you."

"Oh, you did not remember me? I am Twilight, Twilight Sparkle, we has met before," Say Twilight Sparkle "In a dream and inside Eva."

Shinji still shocked try to find voices, but it evidently inside his head, "What are you?"

"Ponies?"

"Ponies do not speak."

"Ponies in my place do speak, even we have great fine ponyculture," Twilight say it with proud.

"Po.. Ponycul.. what!"

Twilight frown, Shinji could feel it, "You know, you have see me inside EVA, I know I don't remember much of myself, what I know I am on a mission, and I cant accomplish mission without you."

"What? Mission?"

"Yes, you shall make some friends!" Shinji feel long full smile from Twilight Sparkle.

"Aaaa...I going crazy! I need doctor..k."

"No.. no.. wait Shinji.. I am real, I want to proof it but my power is limited. You know? because of EVA, I use all my magic power and did not have enough friendship to fill the magic."

The room suddenly open, somebody enter the room. It is Misato, he is bringing some flower.

"Heya Boy you have been awake," Misato enter the room, "I must congrats you for your first debut as pilot... Whats wrong?"

"M... misato, I... I think I sick..."

Misato look worried, "Sick? Do you want to call nurses?"

"Wait," say Twilight Sparkle, "I will try to proof it, wait..."

"I... I..." The Boy can say openly about his situation, a purple Pony speak to him. It is crazy, beyond Mental. Then he see it. Behind Misato's back, a small white flower vase floating few centimeter above table. Shinji mouth wide open. The vase then drop to the floor, made Misato turn his head.

"Look, I am real, I proof it!" say Twilight, "And you need to make friend."

Misato checked on the vase, she must think it such strange thing. Shinji in other hand, feel really-really scared.

"Strange, are there earthquake or something?"

"No, nothing.. I think I just bit scared.."

There was a confusion in Misato, "Well, if you need anything just call a nurse. How your doing by the way," The woman smile, Shinji answer with blush in the face.

##

Dear Princess Celestia..

I have contact with third child. For meanwhile my memory is temporary defective, but I still remember my mission and a requirement to send you a letter. My mission is clear, to help Shinji Ikari made friends and save worlds.

My task will not be easy. Shinji Ikari has thru lot of pain, but I have great hope for him. He is little bit shy and easy to scared, but inside he is brave yet kind. I know he is still learning, but I believe someday, Shinji could made lot and lot of friend.

Your faithful student Twilight Sparkle.


	3. Chapter 3 : a blue hair and a pink mane

###

"Ow Hi, who are you? What are you doing?"

The Blue Haired girl doesn't know darkness has a voice, for all she knows the darkness is silence. Silence like her. It is first time, darkness speak.

"Oh, I'm sorry for being rude my name is Pinkie Pie, nice to meet you. Your hair is blue, funny. We have blue colored pony in Equestria, umm What is Equestria anyway. Well I will remember later. What is your name?"

A pink pony jumping around her, she don't know where are she came from. The Pony stare the girl with her big eyes, waiting for answer. The blue haired girl stays silent, like always.

"Yes?"

The Pony waiting...

"Yes and your name...," The naked little girl still silent in front of big pink wide smiles. Slowly the big grin becomes soft smile.

"Rei..."

"Rei. What a lovely name. My name is Pinkie Pie. We will have a lot of fun and party together. So I can teach you about laughter..."

"Fun? Party?"

"Yes Fun..."

–

What a weird dream but dreams always weird didn't it. As far as she knows, dream is not real. And what not real did not matter. She once dreams about herself floating inside tubes, lot of her. Commander says it is just a dream, he says a dream did not have any meaning. After that she never thinks about that dreams again. He hates that dream about tubes. The dream that she like is a dream about sunflowers.

Dream about lots and of sunflower.

He never dreams about pink horse before, only this night. She dreams about pink little horse that has hair like cotton candy. That horse smell like candies too. But dream just a dream, it never matters.

"Dam dam dam.. dam..," The girl with the blue hair bath. Wash his hair as she singing inside the shower, "Lalalala", she sing louder when she put the want to brush her teeth. Stop at the mirror, looking the smile in her face. It is there for only for few second, but it is there. The blue haired girl hesitates for a few moments, she doesn't think about it very much.

She wear his ordinary school uniform, walking the same road on the mundane days, but now not like any other day she must struggle not to jump every shadow in the street. The girl must try to ignore cats and children. Every time there's music, a tingling feeling tickle her. It is make her want to dance along and sing along. Don t knows from where she has Idea of making sunflower song.

This felling is puzzling. The blue haired girl becomes very tired when she arrived at school. Maybe she is sick or something. She need to calm herself, she take a deep breath, just like she do inside Evangelion. She becomes calm for a while.

She doesn't know what happened; maybe it is because something happen with the training, a bit of worries comes to his mind. By the way, she has not yet greeted new pilot. She has this Idea about bringing cake and balloons, and more cake. It must be fun, but it is forbidden to be loud at the hospital. She doesn't know why she has this Idea.

More and more, things happen at school, now she knows something really not right. All her friend also knows something not right. She actually raises her hand when quiz comes. She murmurs a note all day.

And the weirdest thing is when she was in an alley, two girls comes to her. Like always, they try to evade the blue haired girl. But these times he says...

"Hi"

That is not normal.

It is totally not normal.

Combination of fear and thrill make her tired. The blue haired girl, not attend the class but go to the bathroom. She was her face and sees something not normal, a smile.

This is not right. With all her might he try to make the smile disappear. Failed, she uses his hand to erase smile on her face. She struggle with her face, if somebody see her they will think the girl going crazy or she trying make creep face on the mirror. She succeeds in the end.

She takes a deep breath.

Her heart pounding, it was so tense, she filled with adrenalin... and joy. She giggled.

"Stop," she said..

"Ouch, you got me!" Pinkie said.


End file.
